mystic_messengerfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Yoosung ☆/Ciekawostki
Jego ulubiona gra LOLOL oznacza League of Loneliness of Life, co jest parodią gry na PC o nazwie League of Legends (w skrócie LOL). ** Jego postać w LOLOL wydaje się być wzorowana na Taricu, bohaterze League of Legends. ** Woli grać z kobietami i twierdzi, że radzą sobie lepiej w gildii. ** Często gra w LOLOL pomiędzy godziną 22 a 4 nad ranem. * Pomimo uzależnienia od gier, jest na tyle inteligentny by uzyskać stypendium w swojej szkole; do tego stopnia, że Jumin osobiście zaoferował mu staż w swojej firmie. ** Jego kierunkiem była weterynaria i był najszybszy, by zdobyć tytuł doktora, co zostało wspomniane w After Endingu Yoosung'a. ** W After Endingu Jaehee, zostaje on tymczasowym asystentem Jumina, a także jego stażystą. * W jednym z czatów Zen nazywa Yoosung'a jako YS. * Uniwersytet, do którego uczęszcza Yoosung, SKY National University, jest możliwym odniesieniem do trzech najbardziej prestiżowych uniwersytetów w Korei Południowej (Seoul National University, Korea University i Yonsei University). Te trzy uniwersytety są powszechnie znane jako uniwersytety SKY. ** Uczył się 10 lat, aby dostać się na uniwersytet. * To Seven umieścił czarną gwiazdkę (★) w jego nazwie użytkownika. * W ścieżce Zen'a, mówi nam, że jego matka jest gospodynią domową, ojciec pracuje dla rządu, a jego siostra chce zostać nauczycielką. Opisuje ich jako normalną rodzinę. ** Jest to sprzeczne z ścieżkami Yoosung'a i Seven'a, gdzie stwierdza, że oboje są nauczycielami, którzy w Korei Południowej są pracownikami rządowymi. * Tak samo jak Seven, uwielbia Honey Buddha Chips. Kupuje je tylko raz na tydzień, ponieważ są one bardzo rzadkie i trudne do znalezienia. * W jednej z rozmów telefonicznych na ścieżce Seven'a, Yoosung przyznaje, że jest lekko zauroczony MC, ale po uświadomieniu sobie, że inny członek RFA bardzo ją kocha, chce sobie poszukać innego obiektu zainteresowania. * Zgodnie z Przewodnikiem Orientacyjnym RFA: ** Jego e-mail to yoosung8@cheritz.com. ** Jego szczególny talent to obrona pokoju w LOLOL. ** Lubi błyskawiczne ramen, pikantne ciastka ryżowe, omurice, smażonego kurczaka i pizzę. ** Nie lubi cukierków o smaku żeń-szenia i takich rzeczy, jak czarny czosnek. ** Jego najczęściej używanymi aplikacjami są: rozkład zajęć, forum gier, 10Gag i messenger RFA. ** Marzy o myszce do gier i autografu od programisty LOLOL. ** Jego ulubiony cytat brzmi: "To nie tak, że ludzie mają poczucie humoru. Humor jest tym, co porusza ludzi", taki sam jak Seven'a. ** Chociaż Seven uwielbia z niego żartować, twierdzi, że nie wyrzuciłby go za burtę, bo Yoosung mógłby być przerażający, gdyby przekroczył w końcu limit. *** Seven mówi również, że Yoosung może mieć tendencję do bycia Yandere, gdy zaczniemy angażować się z nim w głębszą relację. ** Z osobą, którą lubi chciałby wspólnie grać w LOLOL lub rozmawiać w kawiarni. ** Jeśli byłby w trójkącie miłosnym, nie mógłby porzucić jednej z osób, jeśli oboje naprawdę by lubił. ** Nie interesuje go gdzie odbędzie się jego pierwsza randka, tak długo, dopóki on i jego połówka będą mogli ze sobą rozmawiać. ** Chciałby swojej dziewczynie dać buty, aby mogli być dopasowani. ** U kobiet zwraca szczególną uwagę na ich oczy. * Zaadoptował kota, którego Jumin odkrył przed swoim domem podczas wydarzeń poprzedzających imprezę. W zamian Jumin przekonał V jeszcze raz, by zbadał swój wzrok i wysłał strażników do mieszkania Riki. ** W After Endingu kot wabi się Lisa, co oznacza, że jest samicą. * Ma bardzo niską tolerancję na alkohol. * W Deep Story, podczas rozmowy z Yoosung'iem, wspomniał o tym, że jest M, co oznacza masochistę. * Potrafi gotować, ale ma problemy z chińskim jedzeniem. * Yoosung lubi oglądać romanse i nie lubi horrorów, podczas których czuje się nieswojo. * Raz złamał 4 ścianę. Miał w swoim statusie "Seven, mam wrażenie, że w tej grze jest błąd." * Jego rozmiar buta to 38. ** On i Jaehee mają ten sam rozmiar buta. W Azji Wschodniej nie ma różnicy pomiędzy rozmiarami butów żeńskich a męskich. * Według Jumina, to trzeci raz Yoosunga, gdy bierze udział w przyjęciu. * W rozmowie telefonicznej wspomina, że ma ABS, ale nie jest tak fotogeniczny jak Zen. * Jego Bad Story Ending 1 to najdłuższy ze wszystkich złych zakończeń. Składa się z 5 pokojów rozmów, 2 powieści wizualnych, 4 połączeń wychodzących i 3 połączeń przychodzących. Zaczyna się od 17:00 do 23:30. * W rozmowie telefonicznej podczas ścieżki Jaehee, Yoosung stwierdza, że podoba mu się pomysł bycia traktowanym jak pokojówka, rozkazywanie i czasami obrażanie go, co sugeruje, że jest masochistą. * Według Jaehee zmienił klub już 14 razy wciągu roku. * Czyta mangi shoujo. * Jego pierwszą miłością w piątej klasie była Aerum. * Chciał zostać weterynarzem, co udało mu się po zakończeniu jego drogi i odblokowaniu After Ending. * Chciał rzucić i skasować postać w LOLOL aby udowodnić, że stał się mężczyzną. * Byungwook, najlepszy przyjaciel Yoosung'a w liceum, przyłączył się do kultu, a jego zachowanie zaczęło przerażać Yoosung'a. * Jest w pierwszej dziesiątce w grze LOLOL na serwerze Shooting Star. * W Casual Story i Deep Story, Yoosung nie jest świadomy, że Rika była adoptowana i nie byli ze sobą połączeni krwią. Jest tego w pełni świadomy dopiero w Another Story. Kategoria:Yoosung Kategoria:Ciekawostki Kategoria:Rfa